You're the Reason
by Anernerk
Summary: Ally performs for the first time and the song she sings describes how she couldn't have done it without him.


**So this is my first Austin & Ally story. Hope you like it, please review. -Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally or "You're the Reason Why" by Victorious Justice. **

**P.S. It's the acoustic version.**

* * *

><p>Ally took a deep breathe. She could do this, all she had to do was keep her eyes on him.<p>

She would be able to get through this as long as she pretended he was the only one watching her.

She feels arms wrap around her from behind. "You ready," Austin asks hugging her.

Ally pulls away, turning to him with a smile. "I'm nervous," She admits tugging on her hair.

Austin chuckles and pulls the piece of hair out of her hand before she can start chewing on it.

"Ally, this is exciting. You're finally going to perform on stage. Don't be nervous okay, I'll be right in the front row," He tells her.

She nods. "So," He says poking her in the stomach. "What song are you going to sing?"

"It's a new one," She tells him with a smile. "Oh, so I've never heard it," He asks.

She shakes her head and looks toward the curtain. She takes a deep breathe.

"It's always time," She sighs. Austin smiles and pulls her into a hug.

"You're gonna be great," He says. "Thanks Austin," She whispers.

He kisses her head and pulls away. "I better go take my seat." Ally nods.

As she walks onto the stage, she can't help but feel like running the other way.

Her eyes flicker to the crowd, but with the bright lights in her face she can't make out a single person.

She smoothes her skirt nervously and sits at the piano.

Taking a deep breathe she runs her fingers over the keys. They barely make a noise.

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and closes her eyes.

She presses her finger on the key. The sound that comes from her next moves are not what she wanted.

She opens her eyes panicked. Her eyes frantically seek him out in the crowd. He smiles and mouths for her to start over.

She nods subconsciously as her fingers find the right keys.

As the tune from the piano plays, she begins to grow more confidence.

One more look at Austin and she finds the courage to let the lyrics flow from her lips;

_I don't wanna make a scene. I don't wanna let you down  
>Trying to do my own thing, and I'm starting to figure it out<br>That it's alright keep it together where ever we go  
>And it's alright oh well whatever, everybody needs to know<br>You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,<br>And it's crazy that someone could change me  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason why.  
><em>

_I don't even care when they say you're a little bit off  
>Look them in the eye I'd say I could never get enough<br>Cause it's alright keep it together where ever we go  
>And it's alright oh well whatever, everybody needs to know<br>You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you,  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,<br>And it's crazy that someone could change me  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason why_

_If it was raining you would yell at the sun  
>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<br>You say it's just another day in the shade, look at what a mess we made  
>You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you<br>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
>And it's crazy that someone could change me<br>Doesn't matter what it is I have to do I'm not afraid to try  
>And you need to know that you're the reason why<br>_

_You might be crazy, have I told you lately that I love you  
>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<br>And it's crazy that someone could change me  
>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<br>And you need to know that you're the reason why..._

"Ally that was amazing, you were amazing," Austin beams picking her up and spinning her around.

"Thanks," She giggles as he sets her back on her feet.

"So who's that song about," He says with a sly smirk. Ally rolls her eyes and doesn't say anything.

"I knew it, it was for me. Because let's face it I'm the greatest friend ever," He says.

Ally pushes him lightly. "You are such a child," She says.

"Austin you're on in two," One of the backstage crew member says hanging Austin his guitar. Austin nods.

"Have fun out there," Ally tells him walking away.

"Hey Ally," He yells after her. She turns to look at him. "I love you too," He says showing her a charming smile.


End file.
